Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to systems, methods, and apparatuses for proximity detection, and for example, and without limitation, to systems and methods for providing proximity detection and notification processes based on monitored sensor data obtained from network devices.
Background
Today, people often find themselves waiting at a particular location for another individual, a service, or other entity. For example, goods and service providers give their customers fixed or variable periods of time in which the customer must remain in his or her home to await a service. Many customers, however, find it cumbersome to remain in their homes for long stretches of time, and would benefit from the ability to run errands or receive real-time updates on the expected arrival time of a service.
Aspects of the disclosed embodiments include systems and methods to providing dynamic proximity detection about a fixed location.